


Strange Dawn

by rubylily



Category: Venus Versus Virus
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire and Lucia wake up one morning to find that something about their bodies has changed - namely, Sumire's breasts are larger and Lucia has a new "addition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with body alteration/injury as the kink.

As Sumire stirred from her slumber, something felt strange. Forcing her eyes open, she raised her hand, but it appeared normal. Lowering her arm, she looked over to her side, where Lucia lay, and she was still asleep, her breathing regular.

Sumire let out a quiet sigh and rolled over onto her back, being careful not to disturb Lucia. Maybe it was just her imagination. She did just wake up from a vivid dream, in which she and Lucia were together, and she could still feel the warmth of Lucia's naked body… As she recalled the dream, the blush on her cheeks intensified.

She and Lucia had been dating for a few months now, and sharing a bed and more for just as long, so such a dream shouldn't be so embarrassing, but still, Sumire felt a knot in her stomach.

But maybe she was just hungry. Yes, that had to be it, she thought as she sat up and pulled the sheets off of her. She was usually an early-riser, as she liked to be the one to make breakfast for everyone.

As she swung her legs off the bed, she finally noticed that her chest felt heavier somehow. When she looked down at herself, it was all she could do to stop from screaming.

She was certainly awake now.

Her hands shaking, she cupped her now-larger breasts, certain that this wasn't a dream. _They're bigger now!_ she screamed internally. _But how? This can't be real, it can't!_

She almost considered just flopping back down onto the bed and falling back asleep, but then she sensed Lucia stirring awake. Gulping, she crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to hide her breasts, and she turned her body to face Lucia, whose eyes were now open.

"Morning, Sumire," Lucia said groggily as she sat up, and then her eyes widened, as if she noticed something off. Sumire opened her mouth, ready to explain things - or as much as she could, anyway - but she was silenced when she saw Lucia reach a hand between her own legs, and then she stared straight at Sumire, her face red. "Sumire, I…" The words died in Lucia's throat as her eyes traveled down to Sumire's chest, her blush even clearer now.

"Lucia-san…?" Sumire managed to say, lowering her arms. "Did something happen to you, too…?"

Lucia met Sumire's gaze once again, both her blue eye and her golden eye filled with an indescribable emotion, and the blush upon her cheeks did not lessen. Silence filled the air between the two of them, and finally Lucia admitted, "I… I have a cock now."

Sumire nearly fainted at the absurdity of that statement. "This has to be a dream!" she exclaimed, a crazed grin coming upon her lips. "This isn't permanent, is it? How could this have happened? Did we eat something weird?"

Her gaze hardened, Lucia reached out and gripped Sumire's shoulders tightly to get her to stop flailing. "Sumire, calm down!" she commanded. "No, I don't know why this is happening either. Until we figure it out, you just stay in bed and pretend you're sick. You can't hide your change, but I can with the dresses I wear."

Sumire let out a heavy sigh, and she drew Lucia in for a hug. The last thing she wanted was for Nahashi and the others to find out about this. Was it a spell gone wrong? But what kind of spell would cause these kinds of changes? "All right, Lucia-san. Yeah, we'll figure out what's going on soon, I hope…"

Lucia's expression softened and she smiled as she returned Sumire's embrace. "Honestly, I think you got off a lot easier." She pulled herself out of the embrace and then cupped Sumire's breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Seriously, I think you went up three cup sizes."

Sumire let out a tiny squeak at the feel of Lucia's hands, and her cheeks became hotter. It was a strange sensation, not entirely unpleasant, but a little unfamiliar as well. This was still her body, still the same nerve endings… "Hey, Lucia-san, how does it feel?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You mean my new 'addition'?" Lucia's eyes narrowed at the thought of it. "It feels weird. Like my center of gravity's off a little. I don't know how to really describe it."

"It's like a strange dream, isn't it?" Sumire lifted her face to make eye contact with Lucia.

Lucia nodded. "Yeah, kind of like that."

A smile came upon Sumire's lips. "Well, if it's just a dream, then we could try something new, really quickly…"

Lucia laughed, in spite of her blush. "As long as it's with you, I don't see why not. Just don't laugh, okay?"

Nodding, Sumire got off the bed, shrugging off her nightgown, and Lucia did the same. Sumire held back the urge to cover her chest with her arms, but that urge was quickly forgotten when she examined Lucia's naked body.

Sumire had seen pictures of penises before, but the sight of one attracted to Lucia… it was an interesting sight to say the least. It almost seemed funny, although Sumire remembered her promise not to laugh. She stepped closer to Lucia and laid her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "Sit down on the edge of the bed. I just got an idea."

Lucia said nothing, just smiling as she drew her eyes away from Sumire's breasts, and she sat down on her side of the bed, almost crossing her legs but then thinking of better of it. Sumire had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle.

Inhaled a deep breath, Sumire kneeled down in front of Lucia, her eyes fixated on Lucia's new cock, and gently she wrapped her fingers around it, just to see what it felt like, and it was warmer than she expected.

A low moan escaped from Lucia's lips, and she let out a half-hearted chuckle. "That feels…" She trailed off, uncertain of how to describe the sensation. "It's like it's not a part of me yet, but I can still feel it so clearly."

"I think I know what you mean," Sumire replied, running her thumb over the tip of the cock, almost absent-mindedly. She hoisted herself on her knees until her breasts were about level with Lucia's crotch, and she cupped her breasts and pushed herself forward so that Lucia's cock would be in her cleavage, and Sumire pressed her breasts closer together.

Lucia's fingers tightened around the bed sheets. "Ah… this is called 'tit-fucking,' I read that somewhere," she said, her voice breathy.

"That's really vulgar, isn't it?" Sumire asked, although she laughed anyway. "I didn't know you looked at those kinds of sites, Lucia-san."

"I-I just wanted to be a better lover to you, that's all!" Lucia exclaimed, turning her face away. "I just stumbled upon it my accident! I never expected something like this to happen!"

"I know, I know," Sumire giggled. The tip of Lucia's penis was close to her face, and she looked up at Lucia. "I've done the same too." And before Lucia had a chance to reply, Sumire began to move her breasts up and down, just a little bit, rubbing them against the sides of Lucia's cock.

Lucia threw her head back, her moans becoming louder, and Sumire couldn't help but smile as she looked up at Lucia. Her rhythm was a little clumsy, but whenever the two of them made love, Lucia had said that she liked Sumire's clumsiness, as it made things a little unpredictable. And to add to that unpredictability, Sumire bent her head to kiss the tip of Lucia's cock, and even from her vantage point she could see the flustered blush on Lucia's cheeks deepen.

"A-Ah… Sumire, keep doing that…" Lucia managed to force out through heavy pants, and her fingers entangled themselves in the bed sheets.

Sumire nodded, and hesitating a little, she lightly ran her tongue over the tip of the penis, and then did it again, this time with more firmness. It was a salty taste, not like Lucia's normal taste. She thought briefly of taking more of it into her mouth, but her breasts were in the way, and she probably would've ended up triggering her gag relax, she figured.

Of course, this was still a new experience, and with the skin of Sumire's enlarged breasts rubbing up against Lucia's new cock, it was becoming a little uncomfortable; maybe it would've been a better idea to have used some saliva as lubicent. She smiled in spite of herself; if there were a next time for this, she would remember that.

Lucia's breathing grew more ragged, and Sumire took as cue to quicken her pace, pressing her breasts even tighter around Lucia's cock. Soon enough Lucia came, and Sumire let out a yelp as some of the release hit her in the chin.

Lucia just laughed as her breathing slowed. "Geez, you really should've seen that coming," she said as she reached over to the nightstand and opened a drawer to pull out a few handkerchiefs, and she handed one to Sumire.

"I know, but it was still surprising!" Sumire replied as she accepted the handkerchief and stood up, carefully wiping her chin and her breasts. "How was it?"

"Mm…" Lucia didn't reply immediately, cleaning her cock and thighs, slowly as if she was deep in thought. "It was more like a sudden burst of pleasure. It's hard to describe." She then stood up and went to retrieve her nightgown from where she had discarded it. "Now put your nightgown back on and get in bed. I'll tell Nahashi and the others you have a fever."

"Yeah, I know," Sumire said, and she embraced and kissed Lucia before slipped her nightgown on and getting back under the covers of her bed.

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. Lucia did try to spend most of her free time with Sumire, and at one point Lola had come to check on her, and Sumire was careful to hide her breasts with the bed sheets. For most of the day, she simply read, and when night came she fell asleep quicker than she had expected.

The next day Sumire awoke rather easily, and she climbed out of the bed hurriedly but quietly so that she didn't disturb Lucia. She then headed over to the dresser with the mirror on top, and she saw that her chest was normal again.

Again? That word didn't feel right as Sumire cupped her chest. She felt perfectly normal, and nothing hurt at all. Maybe that all had just been a dream after all…

Lucia began stirring awake, and she rolled over onto her side to glance at Sumire. "Huh? Is your chest back to normal…?"

Sumire nearly leapt out of her skin as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face Lucia. "Eh? So you do remember!"

"Of course I do. But I'm back to normal too, thankfully."

"So that wasn't a dream…" Unable to stop the grin forming on her lips, she sat down and pulled Lucia into a tight embrace. Dream or not, she was thankful she had Lucia by her side. They could figure out what exactly had happened later. Right now, she just wanted to be able to feel her lover.


End file.
